


Hate

by Dylalan



Series: Lone Wanderer [1]
Category: Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Courier is Lone Wanderer | Lone Wanderer is Courier, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylalan/pseuds/Dylalan
Summary: Charon hated New Vegas.
Relationships: Benny (Fallout)/Female Lone Wanderer, Charon (Fallout)/Female Lone Wanderer
Series: Lone Wanderer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010721
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Hate

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one shot, based on the fact I have my character sleeping with everyone.

Charon hated New Vegas.

It wasn’t the lights. It wasn’t the colors. It wasn’t even the ghoul hatred that permeated every inch.

No, it was how fake it all was. The cheeriness, the smiles. Fake. Every single one of these people would lose every cap they had, and go home, empty. To whatever dreary existence they had been living.

He glanced over at his employer. She looked nearly as on edge as he was, and that was a feat.  
Charon moved closer to her. He didn’t trust anybody here. Let alone the securitrons that littered the streets. Freaky bots.

“He’s here. Close. I’m sure of it.” Alex spoke, her first time doing so since they had entered the gates. She didn’t talk much anymore.

Charon looked back at her, and nodded. Benny. The reason they hadn’t left this miserable state yet. He would have killed to be back in D.C. He snorted to himself. He had never thought he would miss the place, but he did. He missed the days when it was just the two of them, hunkering down in the subways, killing muties, running jobs for Three Dog.

It wasn’t even that he disliked Boone. No, he respected the man. A soldier, burdened by his own losses. A man of few words. He reminded Charon of himself, back before the war, before his skin was falling off, and he could barely remember his own name.

It was just that Charon worked in pairs, and a third person ruined his flow. He had to change all his patterns, to fit something new. The ghoul sighed. But his employer liked the man, so it seemed he would stay.

The two men, the man and the ghoul, stayed on either side of the woman as they approached a new building. “The Tops” It read, in a neon glow that hurt Charon’s eyes.

But Alex pushed open the door, and he went where she went.

\------------------

Charon and Boone stood on either side of the suite door, occasionally glancing at each other. Both were incredibly uncomfortable, Boone moreso. Charon was more used to Alex’s…. Promiscuous behavior, but this was odd, even for her. She had been, understandably, different since getting shot in the head, but sleeping with the man who did it? Even weirder.

Then again, some people considered sleeping with a ghoul to be just as bad.

Boone shifted, and Charon’s eyes shot to him.

“Does she, uh, do this often?” The man’s eyes shifted behind his always present sunglasses.  
Charon shrugged in reply, and Boone went back to being quiet.

The pair continued waiting.

\--------------------------------------

It had been five years.  
Five years since she’d bought his contract. Five years since she entered his life.

And he still couldn’t predict a damn thing she did. Let alone that she would decide to bring the man who shot her in the head along with them on their travels. Boone? Charon could handle Boone.

Benny? A smug jackass, who, Charon would not forget, had shot his employer in the head?  
No. He couldn’t handle that. But apparently he would have to.

God, Charon hated New Vegas.


End file.
